Portal Pursuit
by xEnderAwesomex
Summary: Xena gets a nice surprise, but her friend wants her to be kept alive. I may/may not continue.
1. Day 1

**Hia people! Last time I didn't have an A/N, due to a rush. To Jens Dragonborn, I'm still working on Dawn, but ****_all the words_****! Anyways, I want to know your opinion, epic or vulgar (School had me into high Vocab.), for I can't fix what I can't see. The language is currently Philippino (it sounded the best for the story). Thanks for the Support by R&Rs! **

_Shh-Shh, Shh-Shh. _The shifting noise nearly woke me up. Unfortunately, I'm a deep sleeper, so I stayed asleep. Then the chanting started. "Get up,Get up, Get up! You must be waking up!" The tiny voice loudly whispered the language of Mobs in my ear. It was in that language, indeed, but I've learned to translate into English, as well as Mob language. "Tigil, Tigil! . . . Lima Minuto" I muttered, translated into _Stop it, five more minutes! _The voice continued chanting "Come on, I know you favor the players! Hurry before, come the Slayers!" The voice crawled around on my face until I sat up. Rubbing my violet eyes, I sat up against the cold, stone walls of the stronghold. I stared at the silverfish twirling in circles chanting "The Human, The Human! Hurry, she or he's doomed, man!" Ya, I kinda like watching the humans live, for I constantly see them killed by us mobs, other humans, and the cruel world of nature. I was part of the ones that killed, but against my will. Being an Ender of about 38 - in an Ender's lifespan, that's about 12 years old- and a girl, I reached the age where I kill everything I see, practically. Mostly humans, and if I'm angry, a few mobs.

No Ender is proud for this if they kill a mob, but we only see players as a threat because they tear down walls with Picks, and will literally slaughter for something as simple as string. There is history on that, but we don't tell them, especially since they don't even speak Mob language. "Xena, from reality, you're fading! It's very quite degrading" the silverfish by the name of Pip called out. Every time I ask it's gender or age, it becomes a master at changing subjects, even with the rhyming it does for no reason whatsoever, not that I'm complaining. I slip colorful human clothes over the dark attire worn by the Enders to blend into darkness.

As I step out to find the human, Pip shuffled a pumpkin near my head "Don't forget the Pumpkin! Before you go a-jumpin' " Thank Herobrine - Mobs have different religions, as well- that He/She reminded me, I only know one other way to stop me from killing: go in water. I left for realsies this time, to save the human from killing, and be killed.

**Thanks to Jens mostly, RhymeZone (Pip's dialect, there is a reason for that, It's the only onr that does that), and my illustrator as well. Both Pip the Silverfishy and Xena *If you can't tell, she's the Ender* are my brain children, and no O/C's yet. I have A plan for salvation! Merry Veteran's**** Day!**


	2. Lyra in distress

**Alright-y then, let's get things started. I will accept any O/C and will be most likely added to my story. Lyra is Illustrator's (She wants her name hidden, she made those DW references this time) As for O/C's, currently no limit, Hybrids, Mobs, U tubers alike are welcome. May contain Budder, do not feed to Lactose Intolerant**** dogs. **

***Lyra Kiri's POV***

I ran and ran, only stopping to adjust my Fez covering my long, chocolate hair. I am lost in this stronghold. I thought It was a man-made tunnel, but it was crawling with Mobs. _Thunk_! A soft block was placed on the other side of the wall. I pressed my ear up against the stone and listened to two voices, inhuman voices. It went on for about a minute. Then, just as I turned to leave, A young girl rushed out. She seemed only 12 years old, - me being 11 - but she wore a pumpkin on her head, covering her dark complexion. "What's with the pumpkin?" I couldn't help asking. She hesitated, then continued. "Protection relating to Ender. . . men" I nodded, assuring myself I'm lost, and having a conversation with a stranger. "I'm Lyra, and I'm lost, do you know, er, a way out?" She shook in a hand in a maybe. We sprinted down the halls. The Girl stopped dead in her tracks, tripping me in the process. "No, no, no. Other way, close, though." She directed, "My name's Xena, by the way." Xena turned on her heels, and ran the other direction.

After a few wrong turns, we finally made it out without encountering a single, but out of the corner of my eye, an End particle could be spotted here and there. Right outside the mouth of a cave, we were about to part ways. "I have a feeling we'll meet again, but in the mean time, I suggest you don't go back to that stronghold, Okay?" Xena asked. I slightly smiled, and nodded, as she did the same. She turned towards the forest, when another End particle flashed by- near Xena all this time! My emerald eyes widened as I scurry over to her, calling her name. "Xena! I know you're an . . ." As I circle the tree she just passed, simply disappeared. "_. . .Enderman." _

***Xena's POV***

I hope Lyra didn't find out I'm an Ender, but she should be going home, either way. I returned to the mouth of the cave. A man was on the other side of the forest, playing with some Flint n' Steel. Hiding behind a tree, the male was in Camo, trying to light a portal frame made of a certain material. Some mobs- including me, unfortunately- called this metal with a sacred name of Majestic Budder, or Budder for short. Before I could do anything else, something grabbed me with a slender arm, then held a diamond sword was pointed at my neck. "Who are you?" a commanding voice boomed.

**Good Job, me. If you like this, let me know by reviews/PM's . If not, ****_Why! Tell me why, Please!_**


End file.
